Trzymaj mnie z całych sił
by posokowiec
Summary: Kim Seokjin nigdy nie oczekiwał od niego czegoś w zamian. / Fandom: BTS Pairing: Kim Seokjin/Park Jimin; JinMin, odrobina YoonMinów i jeszcze mniejsza szczypta Vhope'a.


Kim Seokjin był mężczyzną, który dbał o ciebie najlepiej jak umiał, niczego nie oczekując w zamian. To właśnie go urzekło.

Park Jimin czuł zmęczenie nieprzewidywalnymi typami podążających za wiatrem facetów. Od zawsze miał w sobie coś z romantyka i szukał troskliwego partnera.

Kiedyś kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi na wszystkie _ciepłe kluchy_ przemykające mu tuż pod nosem – zbyt zawstydzone, żeby rozpocząć nawet niewinny flirt. Zatracał się w lekceważących uśmieszkach samców alfa; lubił obijać plecy o ścianę, twardo lądować na materacu łóżka czy poruszać biodrami w dotąd nieznanych rytmach. Tacy ludzie przychodzili i odchodzili, czasem po kłótni, pierwszej nocy, gdy wkradała się rutyna.

Jimin bywał naiwny, praktycznie cały czas. Wierzył miłym słówkom szeptanym wprost do ucha, silnym dłoniom chwytającym w pasie, żyłom odznaczającym skórę przedramion. Niski, zachrypnięty głos wzbudzał w nim dreszcze; nigdy nie przejmował inicjatywy, nie czując takiej potrzeby. Miał własne ścieżki, którymi nieustannie chodził, a kiedy zostawał opuszczony przez kolejnego mężczyznę, jedynie wzruszał ramionami i uśmiechał się do następnego. Mimo wszystko nie prowadził cudzołożnego trybu życia – nie oddawał się po byle jakim podrywie, zmuszając adorującego do postarania się o jego względy.

Nigdy nie kochał. Nie odnajdując okazji, poświęcając się zaledwie mało istotnym romansom, czuł wypalającą samotność. Była ona jednak tą konkretną, drapiącą w serce za wybrankiem, a nie znajomymi, których szczęśliwie posiadał. Całą miłość przelał na zwierzęta: koty. Najpierw kupił jednego, ten po kilku miesiącach wrócił z brzuchem i Jimin żadnego nie oddał. Mimo to one też przychodziły i odchodziły, umierały potrącone na ulicy, zostawały przygarnięte przez kogoś podczas kilkudniowych nieobecności w trakcie godów. Migrowały między jego mieszkaniem a balkonem wypełnionym kwiatami. Życie nauczyło go, by nie przywiązywał się zbyt mocno do rzeczy, tym bardziej istot.

Jedynym trwałym, niezmiennym punktem okazali się przyjaciele poznani jeszcze w czasach gimnazjum. Kim Taehyung, do którego niedługo dołączył Jung Hoseok, na końcu zaś – młodziutki Jeon Jungkook. Z ostatnim splątał ścieżki będąc już studentem na tej samej uczelni, co J-Hope. Okazał się wyższym od niego, niewinnym licealistą. Na początku cechowała go nieśmiałość, potem jednak, dzięki otwartości całej grupy, pokazał nową twarz; bardziej towarzyski, znacznie polubił dokuczanie Parkowi z powodu wzrostu. Jimin, odkąd odkrył magię eyelinera, a także regularnych ćwiczeń tańca, nie miał jakichś specjalnych kompleksów, z wyjątkiem swoich małych dłoni: i nie musiał długo czekać, aż stanie się to obiektem drobnych żartów w towarzystwie.

Nigdy nie podchodził do czegoś gniewnie, nie szukał zaczepek, uwielbiał flirt. Lubił zawstydzać klientki, które wyraźnie wzdychały w jego plecy, gdy dorabiał w kawiarni niedaleko uczelni. Miał coś, co przyciągało jak miód, niezależnie od płci. Nie skreślał od samego początku, nawet jeśli pierwsze wrażenie nie było zbyt kuszące; otwarcie nawiązywał kontakt wzrokowy, zdobywając serca malutkimi zmarszczkami wokół oczu, kiedy w czasie szerokich uśmiechów jego tęczówki kompletnie znikały pod powiekami.

Najdłużej znał się z Taehyungiem i to właśnie jemu wypłakiwał się w mankiet, czasem też faworyzował Hoseoka, gdy odczuwał zazdrość. Kim zawsze był wpatrzony w Junga jak zaklęty, przez co Jimin przestawał zbierać całą uwagę. Ciągle naginał granice przy Jungkooku, pragnąc atencji, ale ten zawsze mimowolnie go odpychał, wzdychając do koleżanki z równoległej klasy.

Dlatego towarzyszyła mu samotność, samotność serca, które nie było dla nikogo tym najważniejszym sercem na świecie. Miał troskliwych przyjaciół, zawsze na nich polegał – ale istniał oczywisty dystans. Chciał przekroczenia wszelkich granic. Zbliżenia nie tylko ciał, lecz także dusz.

Chciał co noc zasypiać w czyichś objęciach i tak samo budzić się każdego ranka. Chciał mieć pewność, że będzie wysłuchany, nawet jeśli dla tej osoby temat jego zmartwień wydawałby się błahostką. Chciał zapewnień, że nigdy nie zostanie opuszczony, może miewać humorki, a jego codzienne zwyczaje otrą się o uszanowanie. Chciał wiedzieć, że ktoś będzie kojarzył z nim najmniejsze szczegóły swojego życia i niecierpliwie wyczekiwał kolejnych spotkań. Chciał ciszy, która nie dzwoni w uszach, wyrozumiałych spojrzeń, nieerotycznego dotyku. Chciał pocałunków w trakcie deszczu, palącego Słońca, śnieżnej zawieruchy i kłótni o najmniejsze bzdury. Chciał zazdrości, obchodzenia rocznic, oszczędzania na wspólne wyjazdy.

Nie pragnął niczego innego, jak dzielić z kimś wszystko co miał i być tym wszystkim dla osoby, która nigdy nie oczekiwała czegokolwiek w zamian. Marzył o wzroku miłości, pozbawionym pożądania, podtekstów; by odgrywane w głowie scenariusze prowadzonych rozmów psuły się na jego oczach z tremy, a nieprzewidziane wpadki humorystycznym akcentem zakłócały romantyczność randek.

Pragnął tego tak mocno, tak uparcie i wygłodniałe, że wciąż budził się z wygasłym już obok materacem, niezamkniętymi na klucz drzwiami i uchylonym dla niepowracających kotów oknem. Przelewał kwiaty z balkonu, zapatrując się w chmury: w ich kształtach odnajdywał kolejne wizje z nieistniejącej codzienności; zbierał numery telefonów, pozostawiane przy napiwkach, lecz nigdy nie dzwonił. Wypełniał kalendarz próbami na sali tanecznej, coraz rzadziej przychodząc do mieszkania. Sypiał ledwie trzy, cztery godziny dziennie, odczuwając mniejsze rozczarowanie, kiedy znowu witał rutynę w pojedynkę.

Czasem wracał myślami do kochanków, z którymi spędził więcej czasu. Wspominał wiecznie pochłoniętego rapem Yoongiego; lubili razem wylegiwać się w łóżku, kontemplując sufit. Min owijał go ręką wokół pasa, zaciągał do wspólnych kąpieli i pisał teksty specjalnie dla niego. Należał do swarliwych osób, dających się łatwo sprowokować – często rywalizowali o przeróżne rzeczy, a kiedy nadchodziła kłótnia, zawsze nosiła miano czystej awantury.

Dlatego Jimin tym bardziej nie mógł uwierzyć, że po tylu burzliwych rozdziałach, wielu zakrętach, ślepych uliczkach i niepowodzeniach, na jego drodze stanął ktoś, kto nigdy nie był typem mężczyzny, z jakimi zwykle się zadawał.

Kim Seokjin nigdy nie oczekiwał niczego w zamian.

Nie oczekiwał niczego w zamian, gdy na co dzień całował go w dłoń, pomimo jednej płci. Nie oczekiwał niczego w zamian, gdy przy każdym spotkaniu dawał Parkowi mały bukiet pudrowych róż lub wtedy, kiedy otwierał dla niego drzwi, odsuwał krzesło i z uwagą wsłuchiwał się we wszystkie opowiadane historie. Nie oczekiwał niczego w zamian, gdy odprowadzał go pod samo mieszkanie, ani razu nie dając się skusić na filiżankę herbaty.

Przychodził na wszystkie występy taneczne, odwiedzał kawiarnię w trakcie jego zmian i grzecznie zbywał adorujące Jimina osoby.

Kim Seokjin w ogóle się nie spieszył, pozwalając sprawom płynąć własnym rytmem. Cieszył wzrok uśmiechem Parka, nieśmiało chwytał go za dłoń podczas wspólnych spacerów i układał mu na ramionach swoją marynarkę, kiedy tylko robiło się chłodniej.

Kim Seokjin nawet nie myślał o niespodziewanym skradaniu pocałunków, wykorzystywaniu chwil nieuwagi do podglądania bardziej odkrytych partii ciała czy odwzajemniania intensywnych spojrzeń, którymi zostawał obdarowywany.

Czasem sam się motał, popełniał gafy lub wybuchał pretensją, jedynie rozbawiając Jimina do rozpuku. Delikatnie marszczył nos, gdy coś mu nie wychodziło i gotował dietetyczne przekąski dla pilnującego linii studenta.

Mógł wydawać się zbyt grzecznym, zbyt ułożonym synkiem rodziców, ale posiadał mało przyjaznego przyjaciela, Namjoona, i Park zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie bez powodu utrzymywali kontakt. Będąc już w tylu przelotnych związkach, doskonale wiedział, iż swojej płci nie wolno lekceważyć, nieważne jak kulturalnego osobnika by spotkał. Takim przypadkiem okazał się Kim Seokjin, którego cechowała idealność i szarmanckość – był jednak kotem w worku, nie ujawniającym drugiej twarzy.

Jimin zaczął dostrzegać wiele rzeczy; cierpliwość wyostrzyła mu zmysły, nieustanne marzenia o kwitnącej codzienności nauczyły obrysowywać wiele scenariuszy sytuacji, do jakich zwykle doprowadzał, a ciągłe spotykanie się z otwarcie pokazującymi swoją dzikość facetami uświadomiło go, że bardziej przerażający są ci niewzbudzający żadnych podejrzeń.

Dlatego pożądał Kima Seokjina.

Pożądał jego delikatnego uśmiechu, pełnego czułości spojrzenia, troskliwie asekurujących ramion. Pożądał jego dużych dłoni, zawsze masujących mu stopy pod koniec dnia. Pożądał pytań na temat swojego samopoczucia i tego, jak spędził dzień. Pożądał szeptów tuż koło ucha podczas przechadzek w tłumie, zapachu z ciepłych płaszczy ofiarowywanych chłodnymi wieczorami. Pożądał zawsze otrzymywanej uwagi i ciągle znajdywanego czasu. Pożądał tych rozbawiających wpadek, drobnego braku równowagi, wzbudzającej uśmiech mimiki twarzy.

Pożądał Kima Seokjina kochającego jego małe, drobne dłonie, którymi nieustannie się bawił, przez co Jimin również patrzył na nie przychylniejszym okiem.

Zapominając o całym świecie, o przyjaciołach, nieudanych związkach, nawet kwiatach z balkonu i otwieraniu okna dla kotów, tkwił na kanapie w ramionach Jina, pozwalając karmić się domowej roboty potrawami. Spokojny w duchu, instynktownie otworzył serce i zaufał.

Stres powoli odstąpił, śnione wiecznie spekulacje o dzieleniu z kimś życia mozolnie nabierały cielesności, a deszczowe dni podlewały zaniedbane rośliny.

Nie wiedział czy to za sprawką magii, miłości, czy samego Kima, ale nawet jego koty zaczęły drapać w szyby, chcąc powrócić do ciepłoty czterech ścian.

Myślał, że funkcjonuje pod wpływem narkotyków, jednak czas płynął normalnie: Taehyung dalej wlepiał zachwycone oczy w Hoseoka, a Jongkook nieudolnie próbował porozmawiać z dziewczyną, do której wzdychał. Wszyscy trzej nie uważali, by działo się coś złego i wyraźnie gratulowali mu szczęścia.

Jimin w akcie euforii wyrzucił do kosza notatnik z uzbieranymi numerami klientów; wylądowały tam również teksty piosenek Min Yoongiego, dla obojga nie mając już najmniejszego znaczenia. Czuł wyrastające z łopatek skrzydła radouści, a najważniejsza była pewność, iż nic tego nie zniszczy.

Ponieważ Kim Seokjin kochał go nad życie, szanował i pilnował jego dobra.

Ponieważ Kim Seokjin przekonał go do tego, że nawet jeśli prześpi całą noc, kiedy tylko otworzy oczy, nie zastanie pustego mieszkania.

Ponieważ Kim Seokjin nigdy nie oczekiwał niczego w zamian, a Park Jimin wpadł dla niego po uszy już podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, choć jeszcze o tym nie wiedział.


End file.
